


Early Bird

by M_Moonshade



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil can be a bit of an asshole, M/M, and in several positions, but he's more than willing to make it up to Earl, frequently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Moonshade/pseuds/M_Moonshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Earl doesn't appreciate his nickname.</p><p>He just wishes Cecil wouldn't use it all the freakin' time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird

It was one time.

One _fucking_ time.

Unfortunately, it was also their first time together, and Earl's first time, period. And yeah, Cecil was more experienced. And he'd watched more porn, and read more smut, and he could recite the filthiest fantasies in that _voice_ , and all the while he was practically _writhing_ in Earl's lap--

Yeah. Earl coming the second Cecil laid a hand on him? That was pretty much a given.

And Cecil had been cool about it at the time. Laughed it off, and not in a bad way. He even said he was flattered. So the first time he called Earl by that pet name, it was hilarious.

The fact that he kept using it out of the bedroom? Not so much.

_One fucking time._

The next time he was prepared. He'd studied the art of denying orgasm. He'd practiced in the privacy of his room, watching videos that would bring the wrath of the Spire down on him if anyone found out. He'd steeled himself for anything.

Cecil still took him apart like he'd come with instructions.

Not humiliatingly fast this time, but still entirely too soon for his sense of pride.

He taught himself meditation. Explored tantric sex. Memorized the Kama Sutra.

And he might have satisfied himself this time, but Cecil caught on-- and then he started getting creative.

 _Masters_ , Earl hadn't known a man could bend like that. _And that mouth--!_

It became a game between them. A contest: who could make the other come first? Earl refined his technique, studied Cecil's reactions, charted his kinks like constellations. Meanwhile Cecil got more daring, more dirty, more mouthwateringly enthusiastic. Their sessions together turned into feats of acrobatics and endurance. At times they'd find themselves sprawled across the bed come dawn, soaked with sweat, exhausted but unspent. On those mornings they would curl into one another, languidly stroking each other off with hands that shook from a night of exertion.

And as he started to doze, his head nestled in the crook of Earl's arm, Cecil would murmur it like a promise: _"Early Bird."_

__

**Author's Note:**

> The picture by[ VidenteFernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/74813716690/oh-oh-cecil-affectionately-calling-earl-early-bird), used with permission, is the image that inspired this particular fic.


End file.
